Echoes of the Force
|Tech = Tech Level 3 |Resources = , , , |Units = 9 Troopers 1 Cannon 1 Anti-Air Mobile Princess Leia Organa Luke Skywalker |Gaia = 3 Workers 3 Krantian Soldiers Excellency Lathe Parthenian |Population = 75 |No = 4 |Previous = Vor'Na'Tu |Next = Loose Ends }} Echoes of the Force is the fourth scenario of the Princess Leia campaign. Leia and Luke to to Geddes (now renamed Hanoon) to retrieve the lost shards of the Vor'Na'Tu before it falls into the hands of the Galactic Empire. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Gather the 4 shards of the Vor'Na'Tu and store them in a Jedi Temple. * Take out the Imperial towers surrounding Reticul. * Tribute 500 carbon and 500 nova to Reeche. * Rescue the town leader and destroy any Imperial troop centers at Libreck. * Destroy The Imperial Fortress at Enigmatic. * Optional Destroy the Hanoon Imperial encampment. * Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker must survive. * Excellency Lathe Parthenian must survive. Hints # You will need a Jedi temple as early as possible to store the Vor'Na'Tu shards in. # Luke is still new to the ways of the Force. He will be valuable in battle, but there are still many things he cannot do. Players Player * (Rebel Alliance): The player starts with a small force. They must find a town and build up some forces to get all four pieces of the Vor'Na'Tu. Allies * (Rebel Alliance): One of the four friendly towns on the map. The player must destroy the Imperial Medium Turrets to get the shard, as well as the town. * (Rebel Alliance): Another friendly town. Tribute 500 carbon and 500 nova to get the shard. * (Rebel Alliance): Another friendly town. Destroy the Troop Centers and rescue the captured town leader to get the shard. * (Rebel Alliance): Another friendly town. Destroy the enemy Fortress to get the shard. Enemies * (Galactic Empire): The enemy base. They have an Airbase and a Troop Center, and will use both to train units and attack the player. Strategy The player starts with a small force near Reticul. Use the Cannon to destroy the enemy Medium Turrets and get control of the town. Start training Workers and gathering resources. Storing the shard in a Jedi Temple will ensure a trickling of Nova. Leia should be garrisoned in the Command Center to keep her safe. Luke must accompany the army to pick up shards, but keep him at the back - Luke is not as sturdy as Echuu was. There are three towns left to visit. Reeche is near the center of the map, and wants the player to tribute and . The player already has a Spaceport, so this is easy. Magentic is far to the south, and wants the player to demolish the nearby Fortress - which is easily handled by the player's starting Cannon. Libreck is to the east, and wants the player to destroy the Imperial Troop Centers and free the town leader. This can also be handled by the initial army. Garrison in Libreck's Command Center if the Troopers get too injured. All three towns will give the player a shard, which Luke must take back to Reticul and garrison in the Temple. Before garrisoning the shards, the player can choose whether to build up an army and take down the Hanoon Imperial presence. The town starts with an Airbase and a Troop Center, and will train Troopers, Aircraft, and Dark Troopers. The player can either train Strike Mechs, Anti-Air Mobiles, and Cannons, or use Fighters and Air Cruisers - destroy all military buildings and Turrets, demolish the Command Center, and hunt down the Workers. The enemy is defeated, and the player receives and . Category:Princess Leia scenarios